The phthalamide derivatives of the present invention represented by general formula (I) are known compounds disclosed in JP-A-11-240857 and JP-A-2001-131141, wherein it is mentioned that these compounds have an insecticidal or acaricidal activity.
On the other hand, the compounds having insecticidal, acaricidal or nematocidal activity, as the second active ingredient of the present invention, are known compounds as disclosed in The Pesticide Manual Eleventh Edition 1997, etc.